The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could: 2011)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal style of 2011's Universal film, "The Little Engine That Could (2011)". Cast: *Little Engine - Nellie the Elephant *Tower - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Engine 35 - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Caboose - Mighty Mouse *Rusty - Tombermory (The Wombles) *Big Locomotive - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Frieght Train - Hundson Horstachio (Viva Piñata) *Shiny Passenger Train - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on The Prairie) *Girl Train - Fern Arable (Charlottes Web) *Evening Express - Paddington Bear *Nightmare Train - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Richard - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Marcus - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Scott - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Stretch - Diego (Go Diego Go) *Teacher - Teacher Susie (Sid The Science Kid) *Beverly - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Major - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Hudson - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Jillian - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Lou - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bud - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Ace - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Two other Engines - Stoppit and Tidyup *Marcus's Dad - Caillou's Dad (Caillou) *Bev - Elsa (Frozen) Scenes: *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 1 Opening *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 2 Nellie Meets Tobermory *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 3 Orinoco is Mad at Nellie *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 4 Link Meets Mrs Elephant *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 5 Nellie Saw Some Childrens *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 6 Tombermory is Sad *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 7 Nellie Searches Maximus I.Q. *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 8 Maximus I.Q. Scares Nellie *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 9 Nellie is awake *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 10 Nellie talks to Tombermory *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Part 11 End Credits Trailers: *The Little Pink Elephant That Could (The Little Engine That Could) Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Movies/TV Shows Used: *Danger Mouse *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles *The Aristocats *Paddington (TV Series) *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends *Mighty Mouse *Atomic Betty *Viva Piñata *Little Mouse on The Prairie *Charlottes Webb *The Legend of Zelda *The Black Caldron *Big Hero 6 *Go Diego Go *Sid The Science Kid *Winnie The Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglets Big Movie *Dexter's Laboratory *3D Movie Maker *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Octonauts *Stoppit and Tidyup *The Big Friendly Giant *Frozen Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Little Engine That Could Parody Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion